


Good Friends

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [464]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: James raises his beer.  "To good friends that make you feel whole again."Damien's bottle clinks against James' before both take a long drink in honor of Amani.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 October 2016  
> Word Count: 356  
> Prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
> Summary: James raises his beer. "To good friends that make you feel whole again."
> 
> Damien's bottle clinks against James' before both take a long drink in honor of Amani.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I like that the friendship between James and Damien includes so many elements of the one between Damien and Amani. Like James isn't replacing Amani, but he can have similar connections to Damien.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"So I help him out of the pit they had him in, right? And he's pretty fucked up at this point, between the fear, the fatigue, and the lack of food and water. So I'm practically carrying him out of that camp and he totally passes out."

James stares at Damien with a quirked eyebrow. "You have got to be shitting me."

Damien chuckles and finishes off his beer, reaching for another bottle to replace it. "Not a word of it. Knowing what I do of my destiny _now_ explains a lot of how I managed to bullshit my way into saving Amani's life. We were partners pretty much from the moment he came to until he died."

Damien goes quiet and James reaches over to squeeze his shoulder. "That day in your loft when he came at me, I just knew that the two of you were a force to be reckoned with. I kinda wish I could've met both of you under different circumstances."

"Things happen how they're meant to," Damien says with a shrug. "So anyway, I get Amani to the hotel I'm staying in and get him some medical attention. When he finally comes to and finds out that I saved his life, he's beyond grateful obviously. And then I give him a beer to help him recover. As we're talking, he tells me he's a translator, which I'd been looking for anyway. I'm shit with most foreign languages beyond swearing and asking where the bathroom is. So we agree to a trial basis to see if we work well together."

"Clearly you did."

"Yep. I taught him more about photography and he managed to teach me a few things that were more polite than what I already knew in a handful of languages. And we just felt like we'd known each other our entire lives in a really short time. He was a good man and I miss the hell out of him."

James raises his beer. "To good friends that make you feel whole again."

Damien's bottle clinks against James' before both take a long drink in honor of Amani.


End file.
